


My babysitter's a vampire x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Benny Weir x chubby! reader

**" (y/n)!"** A voice called from behind you, about 10 feet away. You turned around to come face to face with your best friend, Benny Weir. He was a spell master, but you were a vampire. Not the thinnest, one might say, but relatively normal.

 **" Benny, hey"** You shyly tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.  _"_ **What's up?"** Benny rubbed the back of his neck. 

 **" Do you maybe..want t-"** Benny was cut off by Rory popping up beside him.

 **" Hey! (y/n) I need to ask you something! Come with me!"** Rory pulled your hand and ran at super speed to the other side of the school. Benny looked in the direction you and Rory went and whispered-

 **" Am I really jealous of Rory?"** Benny bit his bottom lip, trying to resist the urge to run after you and track you down. Buthe did so anyway.   
.  
.  
.  
**" Wait, Benny? You like Benny? Why?"** Rory asked you. You looked down at your feet.

 **"** Yes **"** You whispered. unknown to you, Benny was just around the corner. He was obviously ease dropping on your conversation. His jaw dropped from every word he heard.  _"_ **Should** i **tell him?" "**

**" Only if you want to. But I'm pretty sure he likes you too"**

**" You think so?"**

**" Maybe, you'll just have to find out for yourself."**

**" Ok. I need to ask him something anyway. I'll see you later"** Benny quickly hid as you passed by him, But he found you easily a few minutes later.

**" I heard you were looking for me?"**

**" Yeah, it's kind of personal."** Benny placed his hands on your shoulders.

 **" It's ok, you can tell me anything."** You slowly nodded. 

 **" Can you use your magic to make me thinner....?"** His whole body tensed. His grip on you tightened.

 **"** Why?.. **Why would you want to do that? ..I think you look perfect just like this..."**

**" ..."**

**" (y/n)...I overheard your conversation with Rory. Is that true? Do you like me?"**

**" Of course, I do, but it doesn't matter if I'm like this"** You looked up at Benny, his height intimated you slightly. You saw and felt Benny smash his lips against yours.  **" Ah..."** You kissed back in an instant. All too soon he pulled away. 

**" I'm sorry but I can't do that for you (y/n). I love the way you look. The way you talk, just everything about you. I'd never want you to change."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Ethan morgan

Your fingers quickly tapped as you wrote your essay. Benny Weir, your older brother, forced you to come with him to Ethan’s house. You felt a gentle hand touch your shoulder. You halted your typing and turned around.

 **“Ethan, hey. Did you need something?”** He bit his bottom lip, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

**“Do you think we should tell Benny? I mean, it’s just that- I think he’s trying to get us together..?”**

**“We can-”** Benny bursted into the room. You and Ethan turned to Benny.

**“You two. In there. NOW.”**

Benny pulled you and Ethan into a closet and slammed the door shut. You heard the lock click. You grumbled.

 **“7 minutes in heaven? For real? What are we, 12?”** You turned to Ethan, he looked nervous. **“Hey, are you ok?”**

**“Y-yeah, you’re just really close.”**

**“Oh, sorry. I can move if you want.”** You started to move, but he grabbed your wrist, stopping your movements.

 **“No, don’t. It’s fine, I-uh- I like it when you’re close to me.”** Ethan moved to hover over you.

**“What are you doing? Shouldn’t we try to get out?”**

Ethan silenced your questioning with a kiss on the lips. The door slammed open, Ethan broke the kiss and helped you up.

 **“Nice moves Ethan!”** Benny held up his hand for a high five, but Ethan stared at him blankly in return. **“What? No high five?”**

 **“You were trying to get us together, weren’t you?”** You tapped your foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

 **“Yes I was! and it worked!”** You punched him in the arm. **“Ow! What was that for?!”**

 **“We’re already together! Dummy..”** Benny glared at Ethan.

**“You’re dating my sister… and you didn’t tell me?”**

**“Benny-”**

**“I asked Ethan out, not the other way around..”** You cut Ethan off.

 **“I kinda figured.”** Ethan gasped at his best friend's statement.

 **“Dude! I could’ve asked (y/n) out.”** You captured Ethan in a tender kiss.

**“Ethan, I love you, you’re such a sweetheart, but I don’t think you could’ve asked me..”**

Ethan pouted; upset. You grabbed him by his neck and firmly pressed your lips against his. Ethan wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to his chest; as he began to kiss back. Benny looked away in disgust as you and Ethan continued to lock lips with each other.

 **“Can you two go make-out in another room, away from me?”** Ethan broke the kiss and grabbed your hand and pulled you upstairs, to his room.... Or at least he tried to. Benny grabbed one of Ethan’s shoulders, halting his movements.

 **“Oh… I’ll just be in your room..”** You pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and dashed to his room to let your brother interrogate Ethan.

 **“Dude, I know I’m the one who wanted you to get a girlfriend, my sister, but why didn’t you tell me?”** Ethan stuttered over his words before he could even make an attempt to answer his best friend.

 **“I was scared what you would think and I didn’t want things to get super awkward between us…”** Ethan rubbed the back of his neck

**“Dude, it’s fine. I’m happy for the two of you. Just tell (y/n) to come home whenever…. “**

Benny grabbed his bag and quickly left the house. Ethan slowly walked up to his room, where you were patiently waiting on his bed. You looked up from your lap once the sound of a door closing his our ears. Ethan sighed.

 

 **“Now that your brother is out of the way… “** He leaned over your form, you supported yourself on your arms. **“Where were we?”** You pushed yourself up and sat on Ethan’s lap. You pressed your lips to his. You wrapped your arms around his neck.

 **“About right here.”** You murmured against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Rory Keaner

You tiredly rubbed your eyes and locked eyes with Rory.

 **“What is it, Rory?”** A blush quickly found its way to his face.

 **“Uh, well… it's just… You look really cute when you’re sleeping. Um, here. I got you coffee.”** Rory nervously handed you a black coffee. You gleefully grabbed the coffee from his hands and cheerfully took a sip.

 **“Thanks, Rory. You are officially my favorite person.”** You graciously pressed your lips to his for a small second before you dashed off to your next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	4. Benny Weir

I let out a small sigh as one of my classmates continued to talk to me.

 **“So let me guess, you want me to do all the work and put both of our names on it?”** I asked in annoyance. I raised an eyebrow as he rested his arms on the locker above my head; his eyes peering into mine. 

 **“I was actually hoping you would come over to my place and we could work on the essay…And maybe do other things…? What do you say?”** Before I could say a word, Benny slid over, pushing the classmate away from me. Benny held out a rose to me. 

 **“For you, my darling.”** I gave my taller boyfriend a skeptical look before I carefully took the flower from his fingers. 

 **“Wait a minute, Are you jealous?”** Benny separated his lips, to protest, but the same classmate stood next to Benny. 

 **“Dude, what the hell?”** Benny stood in front of me, shielding me from the classmate’s view. 

 **“Don’t flirt with (y/n) again.”** I chewed on my bottom lip and clenched my fists, I absolutely LOVED when Benny would show his dark side. I grabbed one of his hands, bringing his attention to myself. 

**“Hey, Benny…It’s ok, let’s just go.”**

**“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go dark…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	5. Benny Weir

My eyes widened in agony as I felt the tires of a truck run over me. I laid on the street and took a few shaky breaths. I heard exactly one pair of footsteps run to my sore body. I felt a few drops of tears drip onto me, but I didn’t say anything.

**“No, no...Please don’t do this. Please don’t die on me.”**

**“I’m not dead yet, but I don’t have long, Benny. I need you to cast spell...#33...”**

**“33? But we haven't tested that yet, (y/n). I don’t--”** I grabbed his hand.

 **“Benny, You’re the only one I trust to do this.”** Benny gave me a shaky nod and performed the spell. My breathing soon became easier.  **“ Y-you did it, Benny.”**

 **“A-are you ok?”** I let out a breathy laugh. 

**“ I just got ran over by a truck, but I'm fine. Just give me a minute.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
